


Just friends

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikey oneshot</p>
<p>Mikey and Pete are 'just friends.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events are fictitious, and I do not own any of them, unfortunately.
> 
> Note: This story is one I'm transferring from ficwad.

Why is it, that his eyes seem to follow me across the room?  
Why do I catch quick glances when I just so happen to be glancing at him?  
Why does that smirk, _his_ smirk, bring me close to moans?  
Why do I dream about he and I, with much less clothes on than we’re wearing now?

None of it makes sense, because we’re just friends.

 

Pete and I are only friends. We both play bass, in the bands we’re in, and became friends a bit before we started touring together. It’s honestly great to tour with someone you get along with. And with Pete, there’s nothing we don’t get along about. Gerard gets annoyed with his cocky attitude, and joking nature, but I love it. As a friend, I love it. I’m not secretly in love with him, harboring any feelings. None at all. Gerard also gets annoyed with my spending more time with Pete than him. Gee has Frank, and I honestly don’t feel like being around all of the lovey dovey mushy crap, mixed with lots of making out, when I’m single. And lately, that’s all ‘hanging out with Gerard’ has been. Excuse me fore going to hang out with someone who’s tongue isn’t constantly lodged into another man’s throat. Although, if that man were me I wouldn’t mind. No. Stop that. Pete Wentz is just your friend. Your gorgeous sexy friend who understands you like no one else does, has or ever will. Just a friend.

 

I quietly slip on my shoes, sitting awkwardly in my bunk. Peeking out, I see Frank and Gerard making out in Frank’s open bunk. I scrunch my nose and slip out of the bunk as quietly as I can, tiptoeing into the front area.

“Where are you going?” my brother’s voice freezes me, midstep.

“No where.” I say with an innocent tone, turning to him.

He sighs, “Why do you even hang out with that cocky bastard?”

I frown at his words. Yes, Pete can be cocky, and he’s damn sexy when he does it. Fuck. Stop thinking about him like that. But Pete has a sweet side, that you only see when you get to know him. He’s so much more caring and deep than he appears. If Gerard hadn’t written him off as a jerk from the start, maybe he’d see it.

“He’s my best friend, Gee.” I give him a half honest answer. I hang out with him, of course because he’s my best friend, but there is another reason. A reason, that I’m trying hard to be in denial about. A reason that Gerard and Pete can never know. I’m in love with him.

“Best friend, or crush? Gerard cocks an eyebrow as his arms cross.

I sigh and go for the door, “Look Gee, I’m not fifteen anymore. You can’t tell me who and who not to hang out with. I’m gonna go play video games with Pete. So if I die, don’t worry, I can restart the fucking game.” I walk out, accidentally-on purpose-slamming the door. I walk over to the FOB bus and knock on the door. Patrick opens and smiles, pulling Andy behind him.

“Hey Mikes!”

“Hey Patrick, is Pete in there?”

He nods, “Yeah, and it’ll just be you two for a while, Joes out with a girl.”

“And he’s dragging me along for a horror film that will scare him into sleeping in my bunk for weeks.” Andy chuckles and kisses Patrick’s cheek, causing the vocalist to blush a deep red.

I smile, “You two are adorable.” earning a blush from both of them as they step out of the bus, letting me on.

I step in and close the door, looking inside, “Pete?” When I get no answer, I walk through the bunk area, “Pete?” I check his bunk to no avail, “Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeter?” I walk through the kitchen and sigh, “Peter Lewis-ahh!” I fall to the floor, a giggling bassist on my back.

“RAWR!” he grins and kisses my head before hopping off to help me up, “Hiya Mikes.”

I take his hand and stand up with his help, “Ow, hey Pete.”

“Sorry about that. I just... couldn’t help it.” he grins.

I shrug, “Someone’s had his coffee.”

He grins and nods, “Indeed I have. Let’s go play Mortal Kombaaat!” he grabs my arms and pulls me to the television, tossing a remote to me as he turns on the television and PlayStation.

I giggle and sit down, leaving a space for him as he smacks the PlayStation.

“Work you motherfucker!” he smacks it again.

“Because beating the electronic solves all of your problems.” I mumble.

He turns to me, “You have a better idea?”

I nod and point to the screen, the beginning logo coming across the screen, “Patience, perhaps?”

He glares at me playfully before taking his seat, mashing the buttons, “Hurry up!”

“Patience is a virtue, one that you, it seems, were born without.”

He scowls, “It’s taking forever.”

“It’s an old disc, Pete.” I shrug, “And it’s scratched to hell. Maybe you should buy a new one.”

He shakes his head, “No, I like this one.”

“Why?” I tilt my head.

“Because it’s special.”

“Wouldn’t a newer disc of the same game be just as special?”

He shakes his head again, “No.”

“I don’t get it.”

He smirks before turning back to the tv, throwing a guitar pick at it, “LOAD!”

I roll my eyes dramatically and place my hands on his shoulders, “Pete. It’s a game. A game that is old and scratched. It isn’t going to hurry up, in fact it will probably freeze.” I look down into his chocolate brown eyes.

He matches my gaze, “But Mikey it’s taking too long.”

“Well, Pete, buy a new one.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the first game we played together.”

I feel a blush creep across my cheeks, “Oh?”

He nods, “It’s special.”

“It’s starting...” I blush, noticing the lack of room between us.

He glances over, “Yeah, it is.” he leans up and kisses my lips softly. I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck, right hand still clutching the controller as we pull each other close. I drop the remote when he deepens the kiss and tangle my fingers in his hair instead. His warm tongue glides across my lip pleading for entrance, which I hurriedly accept by parting my lips. His tongue snakes into my mouth.

We can’t be kissing.

We’re just friends.

His tongue rubs against my own in a battle for dominance, as I grip his hair tighter, earning a small moan from the tattooed bassist. Our tongues rub together as our bodies begin to do the same. He pulls me closer by the shirt as he licks the roof of my mouth, causing a moan to muffle against his lips. He pulls up at my shirt, trying to pull it off. I reluctantly pull back from his lips, taking in a few deep breaths as I pull off my shirt.

Where did he just throw my shirt?

We’re just friends.

I find myself crawling into his lap, tugging his shirt up and off, grinning as I slowly trace his tattoos with my fingertips. I lean down, kissing his neck as he moans out my name softly. I bite on my way down to his shoulder and smirk as a louder moan erupts from his swollen lips. Keeping in mind his reaction to biting, I lick over the same spot slowly causing him to shiver as I kiss further down. I bite at his collarbone as I move off his lap to unbuckle his belt, silently cursing it’s existence. I unbutton his rather tight jeans and blush when I realize he’s lacking boxers. He chuckles and gently strokes my blushing cheek as I slide them off and to the floor. Kicking off my shoes, I kiss his lips deeply again, walking my fingers down his chest.

How far is this going to go?

We’re just friends.

He reaches between us, grabbing hold of the front of my pants and unbuttoning them, as I wrap my fingers around his base. A moan slips out of his mouth as he unzips my jeans and pushes them off and to the floor, cursing my boxers. I gently squeeze as I pull my hand up on his length, a moan from him encouraging me to continue. He pushes my boxers off and grins as he rolls on top of me. I blush at the smirk resting on his lips before they meet mine.

We can’t be doing this on the FOB tour bus couch.

We’re just friends.

He wraps my legs around his waist as he fumbles with something in the pocket of his jeans he’d picked up from the floor.

“M-Mikes have you ever...”

I shake my head with a deep blush, “N-No.”

He nods, “Well this might make it easier for you.” he holds up a small bottle of lube.

My blush deepens as I nod, lost for words as he spreads the liquid onto his fingers, gently stroking himself. I bite my lip as I watch him spread the liquid onto his length. He leans down to his my lips, positioning himself.

Fuck if someone walks in...

We’re just friends.

Without warning, he slowly pushes into my entrance, causing a whimper to escape my lips. the blinding pain causes me to bite my lip, my eyes shut tight. He whispers down at me, calming me as he presses in a bit more. I cover my mouth to hide any possible screams of pain as he presses in all of the way. He pulls out a bit, going slowly as he presses back in. The pain begins to numb as he repeats the process and I find it transforming into pleasure.

Technically this isn’t the first time I’ve moaned his name.

We’re just friends.

He picks up his speed, continuing to be gentle as I adjust. I moan softly and dig my fingernails into his shoulders as he hits the spot. Noticing my reaction, he keeps at he same angle, moving a bit faster and with more force each time. I begin panting as I draw near to my climax, his speed increasing. In a whimper I tell him how close I am, resulting in faster and harder thrusts. I moan and release, not long before he does.

I really hope this isn’t a dream.

We’re just friends.

Breathing heavily and covered in sweat, he lies on top of me, pecking my lips softly, before chuckling.

“Wh-What is funny?”

“The PlayStation is frozen again.” he pecks my lips again before getting up to turn off the television. He comes back and lays beside me, holding me close in his arms, “Mikey?”

“P-Pete?”

He pushes my bangs out of my face before kissing my forehead, “How long have you liked me?”

I blush, “A-A few months I guess.”

He smiles and walks his fingers across my chest, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I predicted the opposite of this...”

He nods and kisses my cheek, “Well you were wrong. Unless I imagined it again, in which case I will be so pissed.”

I giggle, “You’ve imagined it too?”

He nods, “More than a few times...”

I blush and cuddle close to him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my temple.

Forget the video game.

Because now we’re not just friends.


End file.
